Happy Coincidence
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: you (OC) get to meet the mischievous Jack Frost by accident one wintry day.


so iknow its been a while everyone. im sorry. *hides* but school has been crazy and either i havent had time to write or ive had no inspiration. there are still way more stories i havent had a chance to upload yet because of no time due to crazy amounts of homework or my friends forcing me into the outside orld. so i guess check in the next few days because i hope to get things up and if not by christmas. aaanyway, this little thing came to me out of the blue and i had to type it even though i should be doing classwork... *nervous laugh*  
well i hope you all enjoy it. the few people ive shown it to think i should write a bit more so if you agree feel free to let me know along with parts you liked or didnt. i might tweak it a bit for repetitive wording and some excess detail once everything is uploaded on this site. as always i dont own the character jack frost, even though i really wish i did. ^.6

* * *

Happy coincidences

You pull your jacket tighter around your body to ward off the November chill in the air, taking in the scenery. The park seems frozen in time, everything is covered by a thin layer of frost twinkling in the midday light and feathery snowflakes fall all around you. "Jack frost is doing a wonderful job this year" you say quietly to yourself, the words visible as a transparent cloud of white in the crisp air around you.

Something about this park had you coming back to walk its winding paths during your spare time every winter. The weathered stones with wrought iron benches off to the sides all surrounded by the forestry enchants you. The flowering frost covers everything you see, the intricate lacework almost impossible to follow. The familiar trees everyone says look ugly now hold a special beauty to you. Their thin limbs are covered in the gleaming white. There is no need for all the leaves and flowers; their elegant beauty is one that needs no adornment.

You reach your favorite bench facing a clustered patch of winter flowers and sit happily, pulling from your bag a thin, leather book. It is one you read every year as the cold inches its way across your side of the world, it is one you've loved since you had learned how to read. A collection of short stories about the mischievous jokester jack frost, herald of winter. The stories fascinate you just as much now as they had when you were little. Each story painted a different image of the spirit. There were little fiendish trolls and humanistic elves and everything in between. You, of course, could care less what he looks like you are interested in his carefree personality and playful nature.

Your eyes run lazily over the page, you already know all the lines of every page front to back. You allow your mind to wander one of hundreds of times to what it would be like to meet Jack Frost in person. You flip the page and see in it an illustration you've looked at a myriad of times of one of the many faces people had dreamed up of the mystical figure, wondering if he would be anything like the person full of wonderment in this story or if he would be gruff and cold as in another. Preferably he would be a kind person and just as much of a prankster as the fables led you to believe.

You laugh to yourself imagining talking to Jack Frost about his job as if it were any other normal thing to do to bring winter to the world. Your giggles die down to an amused sigh. You close your book intending to survey the landscape again but your view is obstructed by a man holding a long twisted staff standing before you running his fingertips over the lower limbs of a tree.

He was dressed rather peculiarly you notice. He was in a deep blue hoodie that was covered almost completely in frost as if it had been wet and left outside all night. However, it didn't seem to be stiff at all as it should have been; but there was no way it was a stitched pattern because of intricacies of the individual blooms weaving together to form the overall pattern. His thin legs were clad in pale tan. The pants looked like they were made from sewn animal skins.

Speaking of skin, his was pale. It was almost the same color of the snow surrounding them. His hair was completely devoid of color, it had to be natural, no amount of bleach would do that to any colored hair. It was paler than even his skin, which seemed impossible but was true. You then notice he is barefoot, no shoes were to be seen in the snow only the tips of grass poking out as if to remind the world they were still there and that It wasn't quite winter yet.

"Hey aren't you cold like that?" you call out worried about the person. He doesn't respond or seem to even hear you so you set the book aside and move closer to him seeing just how waiflike he is as you approach. Lightly you tap his shoulder. "Did you hear me? You should really wear more clothes if you don't want to get sick." He whirls around to face you the moment your hand makes contact with him, his icy blue eyes wide with a surprised and almost fearful feeling. As if he were surprised you existed.

He gapes a moment, but quickly regains his composure. "Cold never bothers me, I'm okay." He says, staring at you with lines of confusion deep in his brow refusing to leave.

"Is there something on my face?" you ask self-consciously moving your bangs from one side to the other, the knitted beanie atop your head keeping them in place. He was still staring as if searching for something supposed to be written there.

"Uh…. No…" he says slowly. "It's just… you can see me?" he musses his hair looking at you with a serious expression.

"I'm not blind, I have eyes. Of course I can see you. Are you okay?" you're thoroughly confused by him. Why shouldn't you be able to see him he isn't a ghost or anything, you had touched him.

His voice breaks you from your reverie. "Yea… I'm okay but people don't usually see me. I'm kinda not real to people." A crooked impish smile stretches across his face. "Well to most people I guess."

"That makes no sense. What do you mean by 'not real'?" you lean against the tree he'd been touching moments ago, showing you weren't taking silence as an answer, he had piqued your interest.

"Why, I'm jack frost, spreader of wintery goodness." He proclaims with his spirited smile still in place.

You can't help a laugh at this ludicrous announcement but decide to play along. "Well I happen to know a lot about good old jack, so if you're him prove it to me." You challenge.

His eyes glint as he squats down in front of the flowers and picks one. He stands and holds it before you. Just as you open your mouth to ask what he was doing you see that slowly glimmering frost is creeping up it and enveloping the delicate petals.

Unbelieving, you try to rationalize. "Well that could have happened just because of the cold. "

A slight frown comes over his features. "Alright how about…this!" he grins again getting an idea. He points the tip of his staff at the air off to the side of them. Before your eyes a blue light that reminds you of the full mood shoots from it and an ice sculpture resembling yourself appears reading a book where you'd been sitting moments ago.

"How did you…..? It's impossible." You barely manage to speak stunned by the… magic that had taken place.

"Told you. I'm jack frost" he sounds smug, well that want exactly the right word. More satisfied than anything but there was a little bragging in there. "Being me does have some perks like the little display there but one of the drawbacks is that no one sees me. So why can you?"

His keen gaze and half smiling face are trained on you again. "I, I don't know… I've always believed in you so maybe that's it. I love winter and what Jack Frost does in places like this." You sweep your arms out to your sides, indicating the beauty all around you.

Jack's proud smile grows bigger and shows off his white teeth. "Always happy to hear compliments on my work." He bows theatrically. "Why thank you, miss..?"

You realize you hadn't introduced yourself so you quickly tell him your name. "A beautiful name and it suits its owner well." He takes your hand in his and kisses it. "Keep believing. My work never ends but maybe we will see each other again in a happy circumstance."

End.


End file.
